The Dead Return
Plot With evil more intense, Draco uncovers the reserection stone and brings back the dead, but when Morgana gets hold of it, he reserects the dark souls. Possible Script (Usual opening theme) (The Camera shows the woods while it pans down to show Draco walking alone, he then steps on the reserection stone) Draco: (steps on stone) Ouch!...(Picks up the stone) What's this?, Where did you come from my little friend?, hang on. (Draco has flashbacks with Him, "Dead" Harry Potter, Draco's mom using the reserection stone with Voldemort on the ground still) Draco: (Holding the stone tightly) I better keep you safe! (At the Goodies, Draco sits whilst staring at the reserection stone until Jessie and Woody come in the room) Jessie: (Happily hyper) Hey'a Draco, whatcha got there? Woody: Is that a ruby? Draco: Nope!. It's a Reserection Stone Jessie: Reserwhatt? Draco: Reserection Stone!, to wake the dead. Woody: You didn't tell us you had that Draco: I found it! it's mine now (Skunk walks in) Skunk: Hey guys (Looks at the stone, the reflection of the stone is shown in his eyes) Woahhh, what's that? Draco: Reserection Stone Skunk: Cool, give it here Draco: No Skunk! it's not a toy. Woody, round everyone up (Later that day..) Draco: Everyone, i want to show you something, Woody, Skunk and Jessie have already seen this but i have found a reserection stone. Daffy: Does that wake the dead? Henry: No it wakes the plants, dummy Daphne: Dont be Horrid Henry! Daffy: So i could reserect Tina? Draco: Yes, But only in spirit form, i have a plan to defeat the villians and stop all evil for good. We reserect all the good innocent people from heaven, including Tina, they will help us! Lisa: I remember that me and Bart awoke the dead once, zombies..it was scary! Draco: Daffy, where is Tina buried? Daffy: Jibberish Cemetery (At Jibberish Cemeterty, by Tina's grave) Draco: Ok guys..i need quiet now (Looks at Tina's grave) Tina Russo, if you are listening we need your help, well..not just us people, but Daffy needs your help too. (Lyndsey Duck with an uncomfortable face) The Villians have grown stronger and the good weaker, so if you are here bring all good people with you. (Huge bright light appears, to reveal the ghost of Tina and others who have died) Tina: Hey guys! Daffy: Tina, your'e here!. Thanks Draco! (Lyndsey Duck with a jealous face) Draco: Thanks... Tina: I hear you need our help? am i right?. (All Goodies nod) We will help, but we can't be touched, we are also seen Private: There arn't any bad people here are there? Tina: No, just good. What ever you do Draco don't let Morgana have that stone! if she does, all evil dead will rise and take over Earth and Heaven. Elizabeth I: Or off with their heads! (All Goodies bow, except for Daffy) Lisa: Daffy...Arn't you gonna bow? That's Queen Elizabeth I Daffy: Hang on! how can you be innocent if you beheadded people? Elizabeth I: How dare you boy! Get me my exectutioner, now! Daffy: Most of you arn't saints either, take her father for once (shows Henry VIII) He does nothing but eat, thats why he's so fat Anne Boleyn: And killed two of his wives Henry VIII: Oh i was bored, and i needed my son to take the British throne..Girls don't suite the title anyway Daffy: (Points to a woman from the 70s) And you robbed the bank in California, 1977, Just cause you missed out one number in the lottery! Woman: (ashamed) I know! i just got a little greedy Tommy; Ok! enough with all the hub bub, are we gonna defeat the villians or not? Tina: Take us to Villian HQ (While in Villian HQ) Morgana: (angry) I need more villians!, enough to take this planet over. I need to get a army but where? (see's Ursula's spell book) Ah! My sister's spell book, (Opens the books and turns pages) Now lets see, Get a wand Waternoose: Get a wand of that Draco kid? Morgana: Actually no, I'll raise my sister from the dead, then me and her can ruien Ariel and Eric's life by killing their precious Melody. Now what do i need? Snape; Hang on, Baboon reserected me with the reserection stone. then he lost it! maybe one of the Goodies have found it? Morgana: It's hard to say this..but Snape, you are a genius. Villians, get me that stone! Tommy: (shouts) Not so fast Morgana! Morgana: Ooh Tommy..and the Goodies, oh and look they've brought new people along with them. Tina: You are a very nasty woman! Morgana: Ooh and you must be Tina? The Duck's former girlfriend! Tina: Stop all this evil now! Let the living live in peace Morgana: You see my little friend, It's not you i want..it's your boyfriend and his friends i want! (As the villians threaten the ghosts, Draco runs to save them but falls into Chucky and the stone falls out of his pocket) Goodies/Ghosts: (shout) No! Morgana: So what's this (Morgana examines the stone) Well well...It looks like little Draco here has found the stone Draco: Give it back you witch! Morgana: Oh no you dont! this is mine now! (she closes her eyes) Ursula..if you hear me, come to us now and bring all evil with you! enough to rule this world! (Dark light appears) Ursula: (Critisising) Morgana, i see your trying to please mother? well for your information li'l sis! She still finds me the most evil ha! Minerva: (strict but evil voice) Quiet now girls! You'll never be as evil as Ursula Morgana: At least she failed to kill Ariel then isn't it! Ursula; Oh saying the one who got frozen, after letting the little brat fall (realizes Melody is in the room) Ooh look, it's the daughter of Princess Ariel!, how is your mother anyway? Melody: (angry) You deserved to be killed by my father! Ursula: Just think if i won, you wouldn't even been born and i would rule over Atlantica and the seven seas (Then evily laughs) Queen Athena: You didn't though did you? Minerva; Oh Queen Athena, good how time flys by? Queen Athena; Leave my Granddaughter alone! (The power turns out then a powerful evil entity appears to turn the good spirits evil) Evil Entity: (shouts) Good to bring me to these pityful fools (Gets a glowing skull necklace from his cloak) Now i turn every single one of these good for nothing spirits into bad evil beings and be my slaves for eternity. (The power turns the good ghosts bad, including Tina) Daffy: Tina no! Tina; (struggling with the power) I'll be back to normal when all this evil is over Evil Entity: (Evily laughs) (The entity, the bad spirits and the good spirits dissapear) Daphne: Their gone?! Daffy: (shouts at Morgana) My Girlfriends gone because of your sister and mother! (Lyndsey Duck with a concerned face) i hate you for it! (runs away crying and Lyndsey Duck folows him out) Lyndsey Duck: (shouts) Daffy wait! Daffy: (crying) They've took Tina away from me Lyndsey Duck; (starting to cry) Daffy, Im your girlfriend, why did you say Tina was your girlfriend? Don't you love me? Daffy: No! (Tears show in Lyndsey Duck's eyes then she runs away) Daffy: (shouts) Lyndsey wait! (whispers to himself) Come back! (Meanwhile at Goodie HQ, Lyndsey Duck leaves after leaving a note) (End of Episode) Cast in order of Appearnce *Tom Felton................................Draco *Joan Cusack..................................Jessie *Tom Hanks......................Woody *Joules De Jongh........................Skunk *Joe Alaskey...................Daffy *Lizzie Waterworth.......................Henry *Grey DeLisle.....................Daphne *Yeardley Smith........................Lisa *Annie Mumolo..................Tina Russo *James Patrick Stewert.........................Private *Martha Howe-Douglas.................Elizabeth I *Tara Strong..................Anne Boelyn / Woman *Billy West..............Henry VIII *Ray Liotta.................Tommy *Pat Corral...............Morgana *Kelsey Grammer...............Waternoose *Alan Rickman......................Snape *Pat Corral................................Ursula *Tara Strong....................Minerva / Melody *Lorelei Hill Butters...................Queen Athena *Billy West....................Evil Entity *Katie McGlynn..................Lyndsey Duck Category:Castaras